Kunoichi Seasons
by starlight15
Summary: [Part 1 of 3 in Seasons Series] Four seasons. Four kunoichi. Sakura. Ino. Tenten. Hinata.
1. Spring

**Spring**

Spring was the marking of a new year, a new life and a fresh start. The time where the grass springs to life in a splash of green and where skies brighten into a sunny blue. Frozen lakes and streams break and clear, sparkling, cool spring water rushes down to greet everyone.

Birds come and make their nests, preparing to raise their young. Flowers bloom in bursts of colors, making the world looks like a rainbow.

But the best, Sakura decided, were the cherry blossom trees.

Withering, brittle and frozen in the winter, the cherry blossom trees grow and emerge from the harsh forces of winter. The bark becomes firm and dry again, a rich brown staining the wood. Branches soared upwards, reaching for the sky and the sun.

Then came forth the burst of those beautiful, soft, fresh flowers. Delicate pink cherry blossoms sprouted everywhere, forming a halo of pink around the tree. The small, pink flowers swayed gently in the breeze, making the branches dip under all of their weight.

Sakura always knew that spring was her season. It was a time where she took particular delight in. The fresh scent of flowers weaved through the air and the air would warm and soften, contrasting greatly from winter's harsh, sharp, bitter breeze.

Someone had once remarked that Sakura herself was the representation of spring. Soft, pink flowing hair, sparkling, vivid green eyes and a sassy temper to match.

"Spring just seems to bring out the best in you," Tsunade remarked during one training session. She had summoned one of her slugs and Sakura had done the same and they were sparring with each other with the help of their partner.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed and ducked as her sensei aimed a kick towards her head, "I love seeing things come to life. That's why I wanted to be a medic in the first place."

"Ah, I figured as much," the busty blonde replied as she and her slug worked in perfect harmony.

"And besides," Sakura started casting a ninjutsu, "Spring's a time of awakening; everyone starts waking up from the winter. So I guess it's kinda like dawn or the morning and you know," the pink – haired woman shrugged, "I've always been a morning person."

Tsunade sent a wave of water to extinguish the fire jutsu that Sakura laid out while her slug went on offensive and made a beeline to Sakura, who was perched on top of her slug.

"Strange, I'm a night owl," Tsunade mused as she sent fuuma shuriken flying towards Sakura's head.

They continued sparring, only stopping when the heavy grey clouds overhead burst and rain pattered down.

"That's it for now Sakura," Tsunade thanked her slug before it disappeared, "You're definitely improving. Keep working on different types of jutsus and we'll spar again on Thursday." The Hokage gave her apprentice a small smile before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sakura thanked her slug as well before it disappeared and stood there in the gentle rainfall. She lifted her head up to stare at the grey, heavy clouds overhead, the clear, fresh raindrops hitting her exposed face.

_April showers bring Mayflowers._

The soft pattering of rain filled the air around the medic, the only sound being heard. It was as if the world had stopped in this rare moment in time.

"Idiot, you'll catch a cold," an indifferent voice muttered behind Sakura. She didn't need to turn her head to catch the speaker.

"I'm fine," Sakura murmured, although not sharply. She felt like a dusty, chalky plate being wiped clean from the small spring shower.

_I don'' really want to move right now._

"Here," a jacket was draped over her slim shoulders, "At least change when you get home. You'll catch a cold otherwise."

"Hmmm, thank you Sasuke," Sakura smiled slightly. She had long ago dropped the –kun to the end of his name.

"Hn."

Soft footsteps were heard as the Uchiha walked away. Sakura still stared up, not even glancing back as her long – time childhood crush walked away.

She sighed as she sat down on the grassy hill, feeling the slick, wet grass slide underneath her. Reaching up, she tugged Sasuke's large jacket closer to her wet body and listened to the gentle pattering of the raindrops. It was so serene and quiet, a very tranquil time.

It was a short shower and Sakura was disappointed when the rain left. It had been much nicer, just focusing all of her attention on the water droplets. But the after effects were nice too.

_The air after rain always feels much cleaner_, Sakura thought idly as she made to stand, shaking water droplets from her hair. She spotted a fallen cherry blossom, lying forlornly on the wet ground. Bending down and picking it up, she smiled at how the round, clear drops of water on the flower sparkled in the sunlight.

Sakura tucked it gently behind her ear and made to go home. Birds chirped happily as she passed by, taking flight and joining their partner midair. Sakura felt her mood brighten with them, delighting in the simple sight.

Spring is a time to start afresh. A place where you could find love, let things go and simply daydream.

Sakura was spring. She was the fresh beginning that sported a sunny smile, the burst of colourful flowers and the awakening of the trees. She was powered by the sun, the rain and the air.

But spring doesn't last forever. Soon the morning would fade and the sun would burn brightly in the sky, right above the world. Afternoon would settle in and the clouds that dotted the sky would fade into the wide blue sky.

Then it's summer.


	2. Summer

**Summer**

It was a hot day in Konoha, even hotter than usual. A sleepy heat seeped through the village through the glaring hot sun and the cloudless, perfect blue sky.

Ino smiled as she was walking back home from the market. Summer was easily the best time of year for her. There wasn't a part of it that she didn't love; the bright sun, the cloudless sky, the sense of carefree and giddiness and the enormous free time that she had.

Many of her friends didn't mind summer, but they just couldn't understand what Ino found so special about it.

"Don't you just feel laidback when it's summer? It's a time to go out and play!"

And play there was. Missions were scarce in the summer and training was put off often due to the heat. Yes, Ino loved summer.

"Forehead girl!"

Ino waved to her best friend, Sakura, as she spotted her across the street. Quickly crossing it, she enveloped her best friend in a hug.

"Hey, how was your last mission?"

"Utterly boring," Sakura sighed, hefting her shopping bag, "Just a simple infiltration mission. I almost fell asleep by its simplicity."

"Come on, I was on my way to Tenten's house. She's helping Hinata get ready for her date with Naruto," Ino grinned excitedly. There was nothing more fun for her than prettying up one of her friends for a date.

"I'll have to drop these off at my apartment first," the medic jounin replied, "But I'll be there in about ten minutes ok?"

"Alright, see you Sakura!"

"Ja!"

Best friends. They didn't fight over Sasuke anymore; in fact, Ino had long given up on the Uchiha. It just didn't seem worth it anymore.

"Ino!" Tenten called from the balcony on her apartment, "Hurry up! I think Hinata's going to have a breakdown!"

Ino bit back a laugh at that. It had taken so long for Naruto to realize Hinata's feelings for him. By the time he _did_, Hinata was beside herself with doubt and worry. It was a good thing that they were all friends; otherwise the Hyuuga might've gone into a mental breakdown.

The afternoon passed quickly, filled with fun and laughter. There was much teasing towards Hinata but she laughed along with them, knowing that they didn't mean any harm.

"You're so much like summer Ino," her mother had remarked. She would smile brilliantly, obviously proud and happy of her daughter.

The sun would shine just as brightly as Ino's quick grin and her shining blonde hair. The endless blue sky reflected Ino's determination and boundless energy as well as her striking blue eyes. The tall, lush trees were just as firm and as unwavering as Ino's spirit.

Summer. A time to be carefree, without a single thought or worry to the rest of your priorities. And that's exactly what Ino did.

Flitting like a butterfly to different brightly colored flowers, Ino would dance and smile her way through summer because that was her element.

Summer was like the afternoon. The sun would shine brightly and fiercely, unwavering even when the rare, occasional cloud would puff by. The grass would be lush and green and slightly brown from the intense heat. And of course, there was the free time that was always included in the package.

It was wonderful, not having missions or watching over the flower shop to tie her down, Ino decided.

_Then I can fly free._

Into the blue, endless sky with nothing but the sun and the clouds as her companion. Feeling free to bloom as a tall, proud sunflower of summer. To be part of the boundless energy that one felt when summer's glory was raised high in the sky.

And Ino would make sure to take flight and fly high into the sky, reaching for the sun before the afternoon ended and twilight would settle in.

When the sun would sink into slumber and the trees released their green foliage for warmer tones of reds and golds. When autumn settled in, Ino would still be living in the memory of summer.


	3. Autumn

**Autumn**

Tenten walked slowly down the long, winding dirt path. It was an isolated place, right into the heart of the forest with nothing but the breeze and the chirps of the birds to fill the silence.

She paused when she had reached by a tall, old yet sturdy tree. She slid down to sit at the base, nestled between the ancient roots and underneath the shade of the falling leaves.

It was quiet and she liked that. Tenten didn't mind loud noises and the bustle of the town, but the serene tranquility was peaceful and wonderful for the mind.

Tenten fiddled with her kunai that she had since childhood. The handle was wrapped with worn blue cloth and the edges were dull without the shine – nonetheless, Tenten loved it more than any of her other weapons. It had been her first weapon and a gift from her parents that passed away when she was just six years old.

The brunette missed her family. Her parents were gone and her sister, her one living relative had disappeared without a trace two years later.

Tenten sighed wearily as she leaned against the tree. It seemed to understand her and sheltered her from the cool breeze.

The weapons mistress watched as gold, brown, orange and red leaves swirl in the wind before dipping gently onto the ground. It was relaxing and amusing to watch the patterns that the leaves carved in the air.

The air was chilly and the slight wind made it colder but Tenten didn't mind. For her, everything about autumn was wonderful, even the cold weather.

Her unbound hair waved gently in the breeze, tangling with the falling leaves. The dirt path was becoming a rich splash of warm colors with the still green grass peaking through. The light from twilight cast soft shadows against the forest.

Tenten felt an ache in her chest, knowing the reason for it. During autumn, her family would always take the time to go out and play around up in the treetops as everyone was a shinobi or kunoichi in her family.

Remembering the fun times that she had shared with her sister back then, Tenten smiled nostalgically. They had been so close that they had joked that they were 'twins'.

The ache grew and Tenten felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them slide out. Instead she sighed and settled comfortably against the tree trunk, planning to stay there for a while.

It was nice to be protected, to be sheltered sometimes, Tenten decided. The slightly drooping branches and the thick bunches of leaves shielded Tenten yet it was comfortable, warm, safe.

Autumn was much like twilight, Tenten thought idly as she watched the sky fade from the dusty red and orange into the inky blackness of the night. Both were a time of the space in between two definite heartbeats.

"Thinking again?"

A quiet, contemplative voice broke through Tenten's musing. She glanced up but she already knew who the speaker was.

Instead of replying, she just let a small, sad smile creep along her face.

Neji dropped onto the ground beside her, somehow sliding so that he was positioned behind her. Tenten nestled between his legs, leaning against his chest and feeling and hearing his soft breathing. His muscled arms crept around her waist to loosely drape around her.

They weren't really friends. They were too intimate to be classified that. Yet they weren't really boyfriend/girlfriend; both were too dedicated to their ninja lives.

_The space in between._

Tenten sighed as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she settled onto Neji's chest. A smile, this time a happy, content smile, flitted across her matured face.

Tenten was a top - notch kunoichi. Assistant head ANBU captain, renowned weapons expert and an accomplished ninja. Yet here she was, safe and shielded from everything.

_Sometimes you just have to let things go and drift._

A time of change. That was what autumn was. Yet in the flurry of getting harvesting done and completing missions quickly before the cold of winter settled in, everyone found time to sit back and enjoy the quiet yet stunning show that autumn always put on.

But for Tenten, it was always something different, something more.

It was her haven.

_Tenten._

Her heaven.


	4. Winter

**Winter**

The air was crisp and light with flakes of snow. Snowflakes danced everywhere, covering and sticking to everything. Water froze and became beautiful, sharp icicles that glittered when the sun hit them. The trees froze, preserved in the icy coldness of winter. Lakes and streams became freezing or frozen, allowing times of fun such as ice-skating to take place.

Hinata smiled quietly, gazing at the light, merry flakes of snow as she paused from her training. Already her short, blue/black hair was slightly damp despite the blue wool hat she wore. Her hands were cold but where shielded by the warm mittens Naruto had given her.

It was nice, to listen to the quiet and not have anything or anyone scold at you, Hinata decided. When she stood still and looked up towards the cloudy grey sky, the snowflakes would come down and tickle her face. It was silent, as if a muffler had clapped over everything.

Her father would probably scold her later for being so absentminded while she was supposed to be training. The elders would sneer at her behind her back, whispering that she wasn't strong enough to lead the Hyuuga clan. And her sister, Hanabi, would watch silently, making no move to stop the rumors and making no move to partake in them.

That's why it was nice to have her own little space of privacy where she could just unleash her thoughts and let her mind wander past the cage that her father had set up.

Feeling a sudden urge to make a snow angel on the thick layer of snow that now covered the frozen ground, Hinata smiled childishly as she fell back on the snow. It felt so comfy, so nice to be surrounded by something that would accept her no matter how strong she was.

She got up slowly, reluctant to leave the ground but she was pleased by the result of her snow angel. It was messy and slightly disfigured yet Hinata couldn't care less. Her eyes, the colour of the snow itself, softened at the memory of her mother teaching her how to make a snow angel.

It was a lonely life, being the heir of the Hyuuga clan. She was too shy to make friends with the other kunoichis her age and even shyer when it came to the guys. Talking and interacting with her family would be disastrous.

Winter seemed to beckon to Hinata, telling her to forget her worries and lose herself in the flurry of white. It was so tempting, so inviting and Hinata accepted. It was so easy to lose herself in winter since she could relate so well to it.

The soft white quietness was purely her. That was the best way to describe it. The howling wind and fierce snowstorms that winter sometimes brought was like Hinata's mind and feelings; a whirl of emotions, scattering wildly everywhere and her futile attempts to sort it out.

No one quite liked winter. It was too troublesome, too messy, too much snow blocking traveling for missions and most of all, too cold.

Yet Hinata couldn't understand how anyone couldn't like winter. It was the best season, she thought. The thick white blanket of snow draped around the small woman like a security blanket, enveloping her in a warm, safe haze. Hinata hadn't felt that way since her mother had died.

She stood there quietly, reaching down to gently brush her fingertips against the smooth, unmarred surface of the snow. That was probably the best part about winter – the fresh snow. Everything was so new, so clean. A fresh start. And when the sun came out and the faint rays of light brushed against the surface, the world glittered with the unmarked snow.

Hinata jumped on top of an evergreen tree, shaking some of the snow off of its branches. From here, she got a good look at everything around her.

The snow was still falling and Hinata could see the town children laughing and running around gleefully, trying to catch the flakes on their small tongues. The trees were sagging under the weight of the snow and the ground glistened with untouched snow, wiping everything clean. The sky was a cloudy grey, yet it was peaceful.

A sharp breeze ruffled the hair that wasn't tucked underneath her hat. And for a sudden moment, Hinata felt the strong urge to jump and fly.

Fly with the wind; leave all of your troubles and worries behind. Let the snow blanket over them, erasing your concerns. Know that you'd be accepted and joined with others like you.

Fly free.

Forget your worries.

Dream without the fear of getting caught.

Don't be afraid.

And Hinata knew that she would fly as free as a bird in the sharp coldness of winter, with the soft flakes dancing around her. She would be living in the blanket of winter, reveling the quiet and the beauty and marveling at the fierce storms and terrifying power.

Winter was almost like night, both cold yet startlingly clear and bright. Hinata would dance in the winter sky, encasing herself in her dreams and hopes before the sun crept up the sky.

Then spring would come.

And the cycle would begin all over again.


End file.
